Waiting
by BlackCatHikari
Summary: For AkuRoku Day - Axel has been waiting all day for Roxas, but when a different call comes, what will happen? AU, implied lemon.


**"Waiting"**

Kingdom Hearts – Axel/Roxas

Prompt: AkuRoku Day – Significant Days – 13 August, 2010

AN: Please ignore the messed up University/Age references. I kinda used whatever worked best, so it's a mix of American and Australian. I think.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a special day – _their_ day – but, so far, it had been the most boring day Axel had experienced in recent weeks.

Three years now he had been going out with Roxas, right since the other boy was fifteen and he was twenty-two, and shivers ran up his spine when he thought of how old Roxas was _now_, and what that meant. Relationship-wise, of course.

Axel had tried, so, so desperately, to respect his boyfriend's wishes in regards to what they did in the bedroom, but had come close to breaking the rules too many times. Roxas had, thankfully, been rather relaxed about it most of the time, understanding Axel's thoughts well, but it still hurt his pride when Axel was forced to sleep out on the couch for a night after having gone too far. Still, it was better than the alternative of Roxas staying angry at him – that kid was _scary_ when he was mad!

Now, today, on the thirteenth day of the eighth month, was their anniversary. And Roxas was nowhere to be found.

Unfortunately, Axel had known that Roxas would be absent for this day. Roxas had, after all, just started university, and was unable to take the time off in the middle of the term to travel all the way back to Axel – a half day trip if you left early.

That was why, just over a week ago, they had organised for Roxas to call as soon as he got out of his lecture that afternoon, so that they could have a nice long chat. Which should have been right about now.

But the call wasn't coming.

Axel had waited, and waited, and waited by the phone for hours now, and it hadn't even made a sound. Roxas should have been out by three o'clock and home by three thirty at the latest. It was eight o'clock now and, after having dinner, Axel was still watching television while he waited.

It had, at first, seemed like Roxas had just been caught up in something – accosted by another student, stuck in traffic or such unfortune – but as the clock went around an hour, then two, Axel had started to get depressed. _Why_ wasn't Roxas ringing? They had agreed on it, Roxas had said it was okay and Axel had stayed home all day in anticipation, so _why wasn't the phone ringing!_

_Br-ring, br-ring… br-ring, br-ring… br-rin—_

"Hello!"

The handset cradled against his ear, Axel felt his heartbeat go through the roof. _Finally_, it was the call he had been waiting for. It didn't matter anymore that it had taken so long, only that it—

"Hey Axel!"

Heart sinking, Axel collapsed back against the couch. "…Sora?"

"Yep," chirped Roxas's incredibly hyper brother through the line. "How ya been, Axel?"

Sighing, resigning himself to trying to force Sora into a short conversation – a nearly impossible task – Axel brought one hand up to massage his brow. "Not too bad, you?"

"Ooh, it's been so great here! Finally getting to go back to Destiny Islands is like a dream, and Riku is being so nice about everything. I swear, it feels like someone replaced him with a gentleman at some point," Axel snickered half-heartedly, knowing exactly what Riku was up to, then quieted before Sora could hear as the younger continued, "not that I mind! It's just kinda weird, but really nice at the same time, y'know?"

"Yeah." Remembering one time Roxas had been sick, and gotten all doped up on medication brought a smile to Axel's face. Even with the sudden vulnerability Roxas showed when he was not feeling too well, the extreme _docile-ness_ of Roxas on those tablets had been unbearably cute. He had, for about a week, resembled a very human, very _ angelic_, teddy bear.

"So, Ax." Said redhead perked up at the use of his nickname – Sora, unlike his brother, barely ever used that name. "I was calling mainly because I heard from Roxas what today was, and I was so _hoping_ you'd tell me about what Roxas and you did, or are going to do! 'Cause I just know that Rox will go all sourpuss on me and not say anything."

Axel, mood slightly lifted by the good memories from before, felt his heart plummet again. _Great_. Sora just _had_ to go and remind him _why_ he was sitting there at the phone like an idiot all day, and without even _thinking _—

"'Cause, you see, he was telling me before about this big surprise that he was setting up. Needed my help or something, though I don't see how."

Choking, hardly believing that he had heard right, Axel sputtered out, "Sur-surprise?"

Even over the incredible distance between them, Axel could hear the playful edge in Sora's voice that meant he was probably grinning like a maniac at that moment. "Yeah, something about today, and doing somethin' nice because his class got cancelled all of a sudden…"

The rest of Sora's spiel did not even register with Axel. His mind was still sorting through the new information he had just gained, and it was drawing rather odd conclusions. "Wait, Sora—" Axel cut in across whatever Sora was still rambling about. "What do you mean, his classes were cancelled? And, and the surprise—what—"

"Just what I said, dummy!" Sora was obviously having a great time in torturing Axel with little snippets of information – and now that Axel thought about it, was that someone snickering in the background? "His classes for this week were cancelled, and so he decided to surprise you with something for your anniversary. Said he'd be able to set up most of it himself, but he just needed a _tiny _bit of help with _something_…"

In the second it took for Sora's insinuations to sink into his brain, Axel was startled by a noise coming from the back of his flat. Immediately dropping the phone, he practically tore down the hall, hoping against hope he was right, reaching the door to his room and not even pausing as he threw it open and—

"Hello Axel."

That voice, settled in a low purr, set Axel's every nerve on fire. But not nearly as much as the sight before him did.

The entire room, which had once been a neat yet bland bedroom, was now draped with red velvet, small candles lending their light from every available niche. Even the bed had changed colours – from the usual white bedcovers, deep red sheets took pride of place in the room. And, laying on the new sheets like a fallen angel, was—

"Roxas…"

Axel was there in a second, crouched over the beautiful blonde splayed across his bed, clad in little but a tight, sleeveless, black leather top and matching shorts that hugged his body perfectly. Roxas moaned as their lips connected in a fierce clash of relief, happiness and pure _want_, and Axel responded by biting at the blonde's lower lip so that he could gain access to the inside of Roxas's mouth.

Their tongues battled, emotions portrayed in each struggle, but, eventually, both boys had to break for breath.

Grinning now, Axel loomed over his lover with a hint of wickedness in his eyes. "So, this was the 'surprise' Sora was going on about?"

Roxas smirked, licked his lips slowly, then replied softly, "Do you like it?"

Not even bothering to respond verbally, Axel let his hands and mouth talk for him. Soon, Roxas was gasping and arching against his touch, and Axel felt light-headed in the knowledge that he could reduce such a strong, independent person to such a state.

Later, when they lay in bed relishing the afterglow of _love_, Roxas turned to Axel with a soft smile and gave the pyrotechnic a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Happy anniversary, Axel."


End file.
